Slash!
Slash! is an American comedy horror television series created for Disney Drama by Cyrus Uy. The series premiered in December 15, 2016. The first season takes place at the fictional Harrison University. One of the sororities, Zeta Beta Zeta, becomes plagued by a serial killer, who uses the university's Clown mascot as a disguise. On March 2, 2017, Disney Drama renewed the show for a second season. The season 2 premiere aired on January 11, 2018. The season wasn't set in a university, instead it was a hospital, produced in Los Angeles, California. On February 11, 2018, Disney Drama renewed the show for a third season. The production for the third season will begin during summer 2018. The season wasn’t set in an University or hospital, instead it takes place in a camp. Disney Drama later announced in June 2018 that the season will premiere in December 2018 with the episode order of 16 episodes. On November 10, 2018, it was announced that season 3 will premiere on December 14, 2018. This series currently have an averaged ratings of 7.4/10 on IMDB. Season 1 cast Main cast *Lilly Singh as Clara McClenton (all episodes) *Mary Wary as Ashley Miller (all episodes) *Ariana Grande as Bailey Taylor/Clara #6 (all episodes) *Shawn Simpson as Alfred Davis (all episodes) *Floyd Martinez as Alexander Peterson (episode 1-12) *Ashley Mackenzie as Clara #4 (all episodes) *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Andrea Scott (all episodes) *Cyrus Uy as Oliver Mcdonald (all episodes) *Colleen Ballinger as Clara #2 (all episodes) *Liz Gilles as Clara #5 (all episodes) *Meghan Nicole as Emma Stevenson (episode 1-10) *Jamie Lee Curtis as Dr. Nikki McClay (all episodes) Recurring cast *Kirstin Chenoweth as Amber Clemens *Christian Simpson as Chad Lee *Dove Cameron as Clara #3 (special guest star) *Jennifer Hudson as Holly *David Deluise as Doug Miller *Maddie Ballio as Taylor *Garret Clayton as Bommer *David Henrie as Dommer *Selena Gomez as Ms. Angela Dean *Roshon Fegan as Adam (special guest star) *Anna Nisbet as Shanise (special guest star) *Camilia Cabello as Aaliyah Stockwell (special guest star) Season 2 cast Main cast *Lilly Singh as Clara McClenton *Ariana Grande as Bailey Taylor/Clara #6 *Ashley Mackenzie as Clara #4 *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Andrea Scott *Colleen Ballinger as Clara #2 *Liz Gilles as Clara #5 *Jamie Lee Curtis as Dr. Nikki McClay *Dove Cameron as Nurse Hoffell *Jake Paul as Dr. Chamberlain Allan *Roshon Fegan as David Brock *Taylor Launter as Dr. Christorpher Brooks Recurring cast *Shawn Simpson as Alfred Davis (episode 2-4) *Cyrus Uy as Oliver Mcdonald (episode 8-9) *Kirstin Chenoweth as Amber Clemens (episode 2-4, episode 10) *Grace Phipps as Holly *Floyd Martinez as Dr. Michael *Sofia Carson as Nurse Sunshine *Jincz as Clara #7 *Peyton List as Clara #8 *Zendaya as Clara #9 *Laura Marano as Clara #10 *Ashley Tisdale as Clara #11 *Shabana Ali as Clara #12 *Colton Haynes as Aaron (episode 2) *Bella Throne as Dr Scarrett *China Anne McClain as Taylor West (special guest star) (episode 1) Season 3 cast Main cast *Lilly Singh as Clara McClenton *Colleen Ballinger as Clara #2 *Ashley Mackenzie as Clara #4 *Liz Gilles as Clara #5 *Jincz as Clara #7 *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Andrea Scott *Jamie Lee Curtis as Dr. Nikki McClay *Kirstin Chenoweth as Amber Clemens *Cameron Boyce as Adam *Jake. T. Austin as Nathan *Noah Centineo as James *Riker Lynch as Baxter *Rydel Lynch as Robyn *Maia Mitchell as Sophie *Aimee Carrero as Abby *Austin Mahone as David *Floyd Martinez as Joey *Shane Simpson as Douglas Recurring cast *Ariana Grande as Bailey Taylor/Clara #6 *Mary Wary as Ashley Miller *Skai Jackson as Diamond *Miranda May as Mary *Mitchel Musso as Callum *Kevin Quinn as Theo *Calum Worthy as Mitchell *Raven-Symoné as *Navia Robinson *Madison Hu *Ethan Wacker Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 A third season of the series was announced on February 11, 2018. Production will began in July 2018 for the season to premiere in late 2018 or early 2019. Taglines Season 1: “Watch Your Back” Season 2: “Trust No One” Season 3: “No One Will Escape” Season 1 Death Chart *Pilot: Clara #3, Ms. Angela Dean *Seven Days Of Hell: Shanise, Chad Lee (Faked his death) *Machete: Ice Cream *Scary House: Aaliyah Stockwell *Cemetery: Doomer *3 Minutes In Hell: Adam, Taylor, Boomer *Beware Of Us: Professor McClay *Daddy Dear: Anna, Sarah *Scary Stories: Lewis, Truck Driver, Chad Lee *Easter: Emma *Bad Friday: TBA *Dork: Alexander Peterson *Answer The Door: Pizza Delivery Man *The Final Girls: N/A Season 2 Death Chart *Scream Again: Taylor West *Mystery Case: Aaron *Handidates: David, Alfred Davis *Clara Pour Homme-icide: Christian, Clara #12 *Blood Drive: Clara #8 *The Hand: Clara #9, Slade Hornborn *Rapunzel, Rapunzel: David *Lovin' The S: Scarlett, Clara #10, Clara #11, Oliver *Drain The Swamp: June Christorpher, Hoffel Season 3 Death Chart *Chapter 1: Mary Category:Horror Series Category:Disney Drama Category:Disney Channel Shows